


And They Call It

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Cue Donny Osmond Song. Except, you know, a bit different.<br/>Disclaimer: Never mine, never any money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Call It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



Steve noticed it first, maybe. Or maybe Natasha did. Or Clint might have gotten a clue. Tony was the last one. Somehow, that didn't surprise Steve, because when did Tony ever really notice emotions unless someone (Pepper) was slapping him? But the Hulk managed to place himself in front of a zoo during the attack of the Sentinals, then ran inside to grab one of the giant robots and destroy it when it started firing lasers at the elephants. 

Cue one very off-line robot. 

Then there was the time the Hulk lunged across a street to block a building from falling on a stray cat. No one actually thought anything of it...well, Steve had been busy, and Tony was way up in the air, and Clint and Natasha were skulking around and taking bad guys out. 

It was when the Hulk showed up at the end of the battle, cradling a litter of puppies in his massive hands, the mother dog limping along behind him, Steve realized just how much the big guy would go through to protect those who really needed a protector.


End file.
